The invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to engines operating on the 2-stroke cycle with fuel injection.
It has hitherto been accepted that an exhaust gas driven scavenge compressor was not practicable for use with 2-stroke engines in general, as such a compressor cannot provide scavenge air for starting or for running at low or varying load levels.